Dumbledore's Granddaughter
by MIgirl923
Summary: What if Dumbledore had a family we didn't know about? What if he had a daughter who has a family of her own now? Follow the life of Natalie Carmichael, Dumbledore's Granddaughter, as she finds her way through all the drama of Hogwarts. During Harry Potter's time she is the same year as him. Read and Review! Reviews give me motivation and chapters will come sooner rather than later.
1. Prologe

**Well, this is my first Harry Potter story, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

It's just another year to most. My eleventh birthday was here and Mother and I were anxiously waiting for my Hogwarts letter to arrive. Father was out since he was an Aurora** (sorry if that is misspelled if you know the correct spelling please tell me!**) I have been waiting for ages to go to Hogwarts just like my mother, father, brother, and grandfather. My mother is Jane Carmichael. My father is Stephan Carmichael. Both much unknown to compare to Harry Potter or the Malfoys or Weaslys. And me, Natalie Carmichael, even less. Unlike my grandfather, who just happens to be Albus Dumbledore himself.

You're probably wondering how he had a daughter; well the year my mother was born, he met a beautiful woman who was my grandmother. We don't know her name for two reasons. One, she died giving birth to mom. Two, grandfather doesn't like talking about her. He always said how the thought of even her name brought tears to his eyes. I don't blame him; I guess it is very sad to lose someone you love.

I never get to see grandfather. Ever sense my brother, Kyle, started at Hogwarts; he isn't able to visit anymore. People can't know we are all related. Headmasters are not really supposed to have children. I see him sometimes over the summer but that was three years ago for my eighth birthday. Kyle is a third year and he says that when I'm at Hogwarts, I will see him all the time. Mother says he is coming for my birthday again, which I am very excited for. My train of thought was broken when a letter came through the door. A smile grew to my face and I ran to the door. When I lunged to pick up the letter I ran into Father who laughed and helped me up.

"Watch yourself Nat; you can get hurt by doing that."

"Sorry Father." I replied and grabbed the letter. The letter was from Hogwarts!

"It's here its here!" I shouted I ran into to the kitchen where Mother, Father, and Kyle were waiting.

"Well, open it!" Kyle yelled impatiently.

I opened it and only read the first few lines,

"Dear Natalie Carmichael,

We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

I screamed with delight and grabbed my shopping list for diagon ally. Kyle had his already.

"Mother, can we go tomorrow?" I asked when someone entered.

"Why go so soon, I only just got here." I turned to see an old man with a gray beard and I already knew who it was.

"Grandfather!" I yelled running to give him a hug.

"Hello Natalie, you look like your mother more everyday!"

Mother is 5 foot 9 with black hair and brown eyes. She was a Gryphondore. My

Father has brown hair with blue eyes and was 6 feet tall. He was a Gryphondore

Kyle had Brown hair and brown eyes and was 5 foot 4. He was a Gryphondore. I had black hair and blue eyes and was 4 foot 6. I was undecided.

"This is so exciting!" I twirled in a circle.

"Well, let's celebrate your birthday, for I need to go back to Hogwarts for everyone's arrival."

_**Time Skip Wah!**_

The next day we did go to Diagon Ally. It is August 29th and neither Kyle nor I had what we needed.

"I'm getting my things so you guys go ahead." Kyle said and walked to wherever he needed to go.

"So Nat, where to first?" Mother asked

"Well, first we should get my robes, then my hat, then gloves, then winter cloak. We can get my books after that." I smiled. My excitement was hard to hide.

"Alright then, let's go."

After we got my robes and such from Madam Malkin's, we headed over to Flourish and Blotts for my books. There, we saw a family that all had blonde hair. Mother had a sharp intake of breath and whispered to me, "Those are the Malfoys, act proper around them." Then she straightened up and smiled.

"Why Luscious, I haven't seen you sense our last year at Hogwarts."

"Jane, how good to see you again." The man smiled and took her hand. "Stephan is doing well I hope."

"Yes he is." She smiled

"I must ask why you are here. I know Kyle is a third year now."

Mother chuckled. "I am here for my daughter Natalie; it is her first year at Hogwarts."

"It is very nice to meet you Natalie." He said extending his hand to me.

"And it is nice to meet you as well Mr. Malfoy." I said shaking it. I knew from my Father to act 'proper' to those who worked for the ministry.

He smiled approvingly and gestured to a boy who looked much like him. "This is my son Draco; he is a first year as well."

"Nice to meet you Draco." I extended my hand which he shook

"Likewise." He said.

"Well, we must be off then. Books to buy and all." Mother said, "It was nice seeing you again.

We left them and proceeded to get my books. The Malfoys seemed like a family who was proper all of the time. Once we got those, we went to buy my cauldron, phials, telescope, and scale. Once that was done, I had to get my wand and owl.

"Nat, you go get your wand, I'll get your owl for you." Mother smiled.

I walked to Ollivander's Wand Shop to find an old man sitting at a desk.

"Hello?" I said, peaking my head through the door.

"Ah hello there, come to get your wand I presume?"

"Yes sir." I said entering the shop.

The man studied me closely. Then he went back into the endless shelves of wands. When he called, "What is your name?"

"Natalie Carmichael."

"Ah yes, I gave your brother his wand three years ago. Solid Elm, Dragon core, 10 and ¼ inch."

"You can remember all that. Do you know my Mother and Father's?" I asked.

"Ah a curious one unlike you brother, but yes I do. Jane had a quiet bendy wand. Sycamore wood, 13 and1/2 inch with Dragon core. Stephan had an unbending wand, was 11 ½ inches, and had the core of unicorn hair."

"Wow, I can't believe you could remember all that." I said amazed

"Why thank you." He said returning. "Try this wand."

I took the wand in my hand and I felt a sensation like none other. I flicked my wand and it turned the lamp light out on the desk.

"Looks like you found your wand." He grinned, " slightly springy maple with a Unicorn core at 10 and ¾ inch."

"Thank you so much." I said and exited. When doing so, I ran into a girl entering.

"Sorry." We said in unison.

"I'm Lila Ashton." She said

"Natalie Carmichael."

"Do you have an older brother?"

"Yes why?"

"No, it's that my older sister knows him. She's a Slytherin."

"Wow, that's neat."

"Ya, my family are a line of Slytherins."

"Mine are Gryphondores."

"So I thought, I'll look for you on the train." Lila waved and entered the shop. I walked back to Mother who held a snowy owl.

"Her name is-"

"Mist." I said and smiled when the bird came to me.

"How did you know?" Mother asked

"Lucky guess."

"Let's find your brother and head home. You need lots of sleep for the next few days before you head off to Hogwarts."

We smiled at each other and went to search for Kyle.

**So, how'd you like it? Reviews are deeply appreciated. I didn't want to have all this buying stuff in the first chapter since I want that to be her going to Hogwarts and all. This is just the background to the story. I'm planning on each year being 3 chapters to speed things along for the first 3 years. Then from 4-7 it will be 5 chapters each. ALL OF THEM WILL BE LONG. So don't worry about that. **


	2. Sorting into houses

**Hello to everyone who is or has been reading! I will be introducing new characters that I have made up and the ones you all know. Harry Potter will be mentioned a couple times but won't fully be in it yet.**

"Hurry kids! We need to get to the train!" Mother shouted. Kyle and I rushed behind her pushing our carts. Father was behind us trying to keep up occasionally shouting that he was 'too old for this'.

"Nat," Kyle said. "There are a few things I haven't told you yet. Besides me, there are a few professors that know we are Dumbledore's grandchildren. Those teachers are Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid. They are the only ones. You can only mention it around them in private. Okay?" I nodded and followed him through the wall.

_**TIME SKIP WAHH!**_

As I sat in the train car by myself, I stared at the scenery. The trees whipping by in a blur, as we raced across the tracks. I heard the door slide open to see the girl from Ollivander's with some other girls behind her.

"Hey Natalie! This is Caroline Jacobs, Christina Clarke, Katie Mackenzie, and Mia Jefferson. Everyone, this is Natalie Carmichael."

"Hi." We all said.

Time flew by as we all talked to each other. We got to know one another as well. I, being the person that I am, saw every physical detail of them. Caroline had long brown hair and brown eyes and was about 4 foot 6. Christina had light brown hair and bluish eyes and was 4 foot 7. Katie had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and was the smallest of 4 feet exactly. Mia was about my height with black hair and green eyes. We talked about what house we want to be in and what we hope to be.

"Did you hear Harry Potter is on this train?" Lila said

"Wow really?" Caroline said in amazement

"Maybe we will be in the same house as him!" I exclaimed

"Who's Harry Potter?" Mia asked

"Who's Harry Potter? He is m the boy who lived!" Katie yelled

"He defeated the dark lord when he was a baby!" Christina added

"After his parents were killed by You-Know-Who Harry Potter somehow destroyed him and survived the killing curse and has a lightning scar on his forehead from it." I said. I have heard the story enough times to know what happened. The train lurched to a stop. We had put our robes on earlier. When we exited the train, I asked Mia why she didn't know who Harry Potter was.

"I have Muggle parents. I haven't heard of many wizarding tails before I got my letter." Mia smiled and walked ahead. When I tried to catch up I heard, "FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" and turned to see a man so very tall with black hair and a black beard.

"Hello everyone, my name his Rubius Hagrid and if you all follow me, we will enter Hogwarts." Hagrid caught my eye and grinned.

"Well well well, if it isn't another Carmichael. Natalie is it? Yes I remember when Kyle was a first year. The trouble he caused on his first day." I turned bright red as Hagrid laughed. "Don't worry; you look much more responsible than he was. I see great things for you." He winked and led us to Hogwarts.

"Hello Natalie, it's good to see you again." I turned to see Draco Malfoy standing next me.

"It's good to see you too Draco." I nodded and he stalked ahead with some other boys. I sighed and caught up to Lila, Christina, Caroline, and Katie, and listened to whatever conversation they were having.

_**TIME SKIP WAHH!**_

Once we were inside the great hall, Grandfa- I mean Dumbledore, was up at the podium, ready to do the sorting. Professor McGonagall walked to the front with a roll of paper.

"Hermione Granger." She called. The sorting hat was placed on her head. "Gryphondore!" and so it went on. I zoned out for a bit when I heard, "Draco Malfoy." "Slytherin!" and next was, "Harry Potter." Everyone was silent. It took awhile but then we heard, "Gryphondore!" An eruption of clapping went throughout the hall. Of course they would. It's Harry Freakin' Potter. "Mia Jefferson." "Ravenclaw!" I guess we wouldn't be in the same house. "Lila Asher" "Slytherin!" Just the house she wanted. "Caroline Jacobs" "Slytherin!" I guess I won't be with her. "Caroline Clarke." "Slytherin!" Or her. "Katie Mackenzie." We waited a bit. "Slytherin!" or her. A few more names were called. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryphondores.

"Natalie Carmichael." I walked up to the seat where the sorting hat was. I was placed on my head and it mumbled, "Definitely not a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw… Better be, Slytherin!"

**OMG she is a Slytherin! OH NO! What is her family going to say? What about Dumbledore? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Year 1 Part 1

**Sorry everyone! I haven't posted in awhile and I feel bad so here is our new chapter! Oh and in the last chapter when I wrote "Caroline Clarke" it should have been Christina Clarke sorry about that.**

I was numb. I couldn't move at all and it felt as if the world was closing in on me. I could barely breathe and I just wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there forever. I looked around to see that no one seemed to notice the hidden pain behind it all. I smiled thinking about being with my friends and all but I have the feeling that I let my family down. Grandfather smiled at me which made me know he approved. I turned towards Gryphondore house to see Kyle staring blankly at me, and then he turned angry and stood up.

"This can't be right! Nat should be a Gryphondore like the rest of our family!" Kyle yelled clearly confused of my housing. Grandfather turned to him and smiled.

"Kyle, I was here when your father was housed. Stephan Carmichael was indeed a Slytherin. You just inherited your mother's house." He told Kyle. Kyle sat back down confused and I continued to walk to the Slytherin table.

When I sat down I was greeted by Lila, Caroline, Katie, and Christina. We started talking about how much fun it will be when we get to stay with each other in our dorms.

"When do we get our schedules?" Christina said to no one in particular.

"Kyle told me that we get them when we go to our Common room I guess." I shrugged. "Maybe we will have some similar classes with each other."

"Who knows." We continued talking and eating since everyone was sorted.

"Hello Natalie." I turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind me.

"Hello Draco." I nodded in his direction.

"Looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other being in the same house and all."

"Ya, I guess we will." He smiled and returned to his seat. That was when we were called to go to our common room. We followed the upper class boy to the common room.

"You will find that your stuff will ready be in your dorms your schedules will be there as well." He said and directed us to the boys and girls dorms.

Caroline, Katie, Lila, Christina, and I grabbed our schedules and began looking them over.

"We all have the same classes!" Katie grinned

"We're in Slytherin house. We always have the same class periods depending on the class." Lila grinned

"Oh ya…" I said. We laughed at each other when we heard them say lights out.

_**Time Skip WAH!**_

We all walked into potions class where we saw our house head Professor Snape. He nodded in our direction and turned towards the door.

"Hurry up everyone we have only an hour to do everything we need to…" we rushed in and grabbed the nearest seats. We were separated for the most part. Katie and I sat together while Christina, Lila, and Caroline were on the other end of the room.

"Welcome everyone, to potions class. I can teach you…" From then on I completely zoned out until Snape said, "So Mr. Potter…" I immediately looked up to see Harry Potter in the front of my class. I completely ignored Snape as he yelled at him for God knows what. I looked to Katie and we giggled slightly. The famous Harry Potter not so great after all, he was normal just like the rest of us. He didn't have anything special abilities or anything we have come to believe. He's only a kid just like the rest of us, and Snape saw it just like I did, and hopefully everyone else would too.

_**Time Skip WAH!**_

It was Halloween night and there was so much candy! I kept getting warning glances from Kyle telling me not to eat so much. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed at his expression. I turned to Lila and we began talking about how Professor Quirl was so very strange. When we saw the doors slam open.

"Trolls in the castle!" Quirl shouted. We all stared at each other, wide eyed. He passed out on the floor and Grandfa- I mean Dumbledore yelled for us to go to our dorms. As they rushed us away, I turned to Katie, Lila, Christina, and Caroline. "Let's go find it."

"Are you crazy?" Christina asked

"Just a bit"

"Okay, let's go!" Katie yelled "None of you are going anywhere." I turned to see Grandfath- Dumbledore, standing right in front of us. "Go to your dorms. Now." We mumbled yes sir and rushed to our dorms without a second thought.

I skipped down the hallway with wind rushing in and out of the open windows. Snow was beginning to fall this winter and the holidays were coming up. I recalled a conversation we all had in our dorm and smiled to myself from the memory.

_Flashback_

_ "So if you could kiss anyone under the mistletoe in Slytherin house, who'd it, be?" Christina asked._

_ "John, he's cute." Caroline said._

_ "Nick." Lila giggled _

_ Katie said, "Hmmm, I would kiss… Carrie he is so adorable!"_

_ "I would kiss Draco Malfoy." Everyone turned to me. "Well it's true! I'm not going to lie about it."_

_ "Well, I'd kiss Brendan, you know the 3__rd__ year. Definitely him." Christina grinned. We all laughed while we got yelled at to go to sleep. Our laughs turned into quiet giggles and we slowly succumbed into sleep._

_End flashback_

I twirled in the snow and laughed as I did. I loved Saturdays since you could do pretty much whatever you want. No classes today that is. When I walked farther into the courtyard, I saw Draco sitting alone so I went over to talk to him.

"Hi Draco." I grinned.

He looked up from his book. "Hello Natalie."

I sat down next to him. "Call me Nat. Everyone else does."

"But with such a beautiful name you should have people say that." I blushed and looked down. "And besides, I like to have my own way of calling you."

We laughed a bit and smiled at each other. "You know, its weird being a Slytherin and all." I said.

"Why is that?"

"Well, my older brother and mother are both Gryphondores. My father was a Slytherin though. Mother says I'm a lot like him. Father thinks I'm a lot like her." I was about to say what grandfather thought but caught myself before I did.

"I can see your discomfort." Draco smiled. With that two owls came into view. We both saw that they were from our parents. I opened mine and read the contents.

"Looks like we are having the holidays at your house." Draco said.

"Yes, it does." I nodded.

_**Time Skip WAH!**_

The holidays were here and we had all said our goodbyes. I saw Kyle for the first time since we came to Hogwarts and I was so happy to see him. I rushed over and hugged the living day lights out of him.

"It's good to see you too Nat." Kyle smiled.

"Did you hear we are having the Malfoys over for the holidays?"

"Yes I did, just now."

"So I guess that means Grandfather won't be coming." I said quietly.

"Ya, but we'll see him afterwards." We both walked towards the train.

_**Time Skip WAH!**_

We arrived at home to see that the Malfoys weren't there yet. I ran up the stairs while Mom called, "Wear something nice Nat!" But I already knew I would. When I got to my room, I searched through my closet for the perfect dress to wear. I searched and searched until I finally found it. It was a dark green dress that went up to my knees. It sparkled on the outside and was just perfect. I let my black hair fall down to its natural curls and sighed slightly. _I hope I give a good Impression on the Malfoys. _

When the Malfoys arrived, I was sitting down talking to Kyle about my first year at Hogwarts and what I was looking forward to.

"Hello Natalie" Draco smiles then turns to Kyle. "Kyle" and nods at him.

"We were just talking about Hogwarts and all." I smiled and motioned for him to sit next to me. Kyle gave him the death glare.

"Well, I know I am looking forward to see how defense against the dark arts is going to be like a couple years from now." Draco said.

"Ya, that'll be so much fun!" I smiled

"It's awesome now. Well, besides the fact that Professor Quirl creeps me out." Kyle shuddered. We laughed in agreement until Kyle said, "Draco, not to be rude or anything, but why are you so friendly now but not so much at school?" Kyle asked. Draco paused for a moment.

"I feel more comfortable to be myself here than I am at school. I have to hate Harry Potter because well… He thinks he is so great because he is Harry Potter and he thinks he can do whatever he wants." Draco sighed, looking to the ground.

"I'm with you there." I said shaking my head. Draco smiled at me.

"Dinner everyone!" Mother called. The three of us rushed to the other room and took our seats. Father was at the head with mother to his right and Kyle to his left. Luscious was in between his wife, Narcissa, and Mother. I sat between Kyle and Draco. We talked about Hogwarts and how we were doing and what we wanted to do. It was exciting and much more fun than I thought it would be.

After dinner, the adults pretty much dragged Kyle into the living room to talk about other things. Draco and I walked the hallways with nothing to do until we stopped for a moment under the doorway to the stairs.

"I'm glad you were put in Slytherin house." Draco said.

"Why is that?" I asked

"I have a true friend in there now. Sure Crab and Goyle are friends but not like you. You're special." Draco looked to the side. I grinned and looked up and my eyes grew twice their size. Draco looked up as well and turned a deep shade of red and said, "Well tradition is tradition." I looked towards him. We slowly leaned in to each other until our lips connected. Electricity shot through me. I can safely say that this was the best Christmas ever.

ogwarts


	4. Year 1 part 2

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a very long time and this is why. My old computer completely crashed and I lost everything. I just got a new computer it's a windows 8 computer no it doesn't have the cool touch screen thingy and I had to buy word for my computer. So I decided to update ALL my stories like now! So without further ado, here it is!**

Draco refused to talk to me after that kiss. We agreed not to tell anyone but of course I told Katie, Lila, Caroline, and Christina who swore they wouldn't tell anyone. The rest of the year went by so slowly with the occasional sight of someone or something saying something about Harry Potter. I understand he is the boy who lived and all, but that really isn't something to be proud of. His parents DIED. That shouldn't be something to be known for.

**TIME SKIP WAH**

I walked towards the commons room. Its late April now, school is almost over for the year. Things were hectic at the moment. Testing was going on and everything was just crazy. I saw Kyle and he stormed up to me face red.

"Nat, what were you thinking!" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Why did you kiss Draco" he whispered

"What do you mean?" I repeated

"Over Christmas." He said

"There was mistletoe and it's tradition, and how did you find out anyways?" I asked

"I heard Christina and Caroline talking about it and they told me thinking that I knew."

"Perfect" I mumbled

"Don't get involved with the Malfoys Nat, I don't want you hurt okay?"

"Ya." I said walking away. Great Kyle knows that's just great. Of course in that moment I had to run into Draco Malfoy himself. I looked down at the ground hoping he wouldn't recognize me but of course luck was not on my side today.

"Hi Nat." He smiled

"Hey Draco." I returned the smile

"I was wondering…"

"Draco its okay you don't have to-"

"Will you be my secret girlfriend?" he asked. I was honestly shocked. Before I could respond he continued. "I don't want you to get hurt because your brother is a Gryphondor and we both are Slytherin and people might look at us weird and I don't want that for you but I really like you so please? We can even tell people in our third year so that way we will be more comfortable by then with everyone and all and-"

"Draco!" he stopped and looked at me.

"Of course I will be your secret girlfriend. I like you too." I smiled and his face lit up.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. I looked around to make sure no one was there and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. Sure, we're only 12 but still, I could feel the electricity in that kiss and it was awesome. We reluctantly pulled away and smiled.

"I'll see you later Draco!" I called as I continued walking

"See ya Nat!" he called back

Maybe my luck was around.

**TIME SKIP!**

Wow. That's truly all I can say. I still cannot believe the year is over. It went by, in all honesty, really fast! I truly will miss everyone and I know for sure I will write to all my friends… and Draco. I sat at the Slytherin table with Draco on my right, Katie on my left, Lila next to Katie, and Caroline and Christina across from Lila and Katie. Draco and I were holding hands under the table as we both talk to our respective friend groups until Grandfather, I mean Dumbledore (still not used to that) called for attention. After his speech he announced Slytherin won the house cup! We were all cheering until he said he had last minute points. Of course they were for Gryphondor. I was happy for Kyle. I can understand the points given and all so I wasn't that mad. I squeezed Draco's hand under the table and smiled at him. He returned both the squeeze and smile.

**TIME SKIP!**

We were at the train station when we said our goodbyes. I hugged everyone then because we all knew we wouldn't be able to when we got home. When everyone went to go on the train, Draco lagged behind to give me a quick kiss and ran off to his friends. I smiled in his direction and turned to see Grandfather behind me. I instantly blushed like crazy.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He winked and I smiled at him. We began to walk to where the rest of my friends, aka Caroline, Katie, Lila, and Christina were since I didn't say goodbye to them yet.

"How did you like it here Natalie?" he asked

"I loved it. It was amazing." I smiled at him

"Good, now I must go, I will see you on your birthday as well as Kyle's"

"Okay." I walked over to my best friends to see Christina in tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Christina sighed

"My family is moving to France. I'm to go to school there now." She cried. I hugged her tightly.

"I will write to you all the time. Don't you forget it!" I grinned. She nodded and we all boarded the train. I looked out the window as the train rolled away. I really was going to miss this place.

**This chapter was slightly rushed I know but this is the end of year one. Next chapter jumps to the beginning of year two so get ready! I know I didn't mention Professor Quirl much but I didn't think I needed to in this situation. Natalie isn't a Gryphondor so she never was involved in that in which Harry did. Things aren't gonna pick up much until year three and all so stay with me! This is all important!**

**Hearts and Love!**


End file.
